


Star Wars But It's A Supernatural Parody

by 3ternal_3lixir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ternal_3lixir/pseuds/3ternal_3lixir
Summary: *Deep Dramatic Trailer Voice™* Join the hunter twins Luke and Leia as they traverse across America in search of their father, Anakin Skywalker. Accompanied by their trusty car Artoo, they encounter old demons (both the physical and mental kind), fallen angels, and damned souls. Will they ever achieve their goal?
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	Star Wars But It's A Supernatural Parody

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... sorry. I don't remember writing this but according to my notes, it spawned from a dream I had featuring Anna and Elsa as vampires, Sam and Dean as children, my school's dining hall, several paper wind turbines that I was in a panic to patch up, and a huge pencil-case. Don't ask-- I certainly don't know.

**Pilot** : twins Luke and Leia traverse across America in search of their estranged father, Anakin Skywalker.

**Solo** : Leia stands off against an incompetent crossroads demon while Luke asks an old friend about the Hero With No Fear.

**Are you there, Force? It’s me, Luke Skywalker** : Ewan McGregor returns as Obi-Wan Kenobi! The twins make a deal with king of hell Darth Vader to release the hunter Kenobi. His and Vader’s complicated relationship comes to light when the twins see a familiar face.

**Meet the New Boss** : the twins take refuge with Obi-Wan Kenobi as the angel Padme razes her way across heaven.

**Party on, Jar Jar** : Luke gets a call from the incompetent hunter Jar Jar Binks asking him to hunt a certain small, green troll while Leia struggles to free Han Solo from Vader’s captivity.

**The curious case of Anakin Skywalker** : Lucifer, in the vessel of Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, turns Darth Vader into a young boy. Luke and Leia find a child in a holding cell by the name of Ani.

**Back in Black** : a newly demonic Luke Skywalker evades the capture of both the demon Han Solo and the fallen angel Padme with the help of Darth Vader. Meanwhile, Leia is hell-bent on hunting down Death.

**It’s a Terrible Life** : What would happen if the Skywalkers weren’t hunters? Manager Leia Organa and Tech Support Luke Lars are forced to delve into the supernatural when strange occurrences start to happen in their office building.

**Mother’s Little Helper** : special guest star Hayden Christensen returns as Anakin Skywalker! Lucifer, possessing the angel Padme, sends Luke back in time to find a Weapon of the Force to use against the Darkness. There, he meets Senator Amidala, General Kenobi, and the direct offspring of the Force.

**Lazarus Rising** : Leia Skywalker wakes up in a pine box with little memories of hell. The twins coerce an unwilling Darth Vader into summoning the being that raised her from perdition.

**The Prince and the Pauper** : Following a series of unsolved murders, the Skywalkers find themselves starring in Hollywood’s latest production- Celestial Wars.

**Lost and Found** : Padme Naberrie wakes up in Kansas with no memories of being an angel. Things take a turn for the worse when she reveals to the Skywalker twins that she is their dead mother.

**King of the Damned** : Darth Vader, the King of Hell, reflects upon the events in which he became a demon. Featuring a mother, a brother, a wife, a meddling green troll, the Force, and the Devil himself.

**A is for Antichrist** : Lucifer’s child, a newly christened Ben Solo, must fight for control of both his body and mind when he is sent into a supernatural coma.

**Mamma Mia (here we go again)** : in the 100th episode of Celestial Wars, we explore the events that could unfold if the Skywalkers made different choices on the fateful night this all began.

**Artoo** : a day in the life of the 1967 Chevrolet Impala christened R2-D2 by a young Anakin Skywalker.

**Skywalker** : celebrating the 200th episode of Celestial Wars, we present recurring stars Ewan McGregor, Hayden Christensen, and Natalie Portman joining the twins in a  _ Hamilton _ inspired episode. When the world wakes up bursting into synchronised songs and perfect choreography, Luke and Leia realise that this seemingly innocent curse has unforeseen consequences.

**Cretaceous Park** : when Sheev Palpatine sends the twins back into the Cretaceous Period, it falls to the demon Han Solo and the hunter Obi-Wan Kenobi to bring them back.

**The end of the end of the End** : to complete the Trials, Luke Skywalker must turn the demon Darth Vader back into a human. Meanwhile, the power vacuum left behind by Naomi is filled by Metatron and the angel Padme who has to complete her own Trials in order to save heaven.

**Hell is where the Heart is** : a newly human Padme Naberrie calls on Luke and Leia to investigate suspicious demon activity. Featuring scene titles such as “Thing 1”, “Thing 2”, “Ben”, and “The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise”.

**Hey! Ho! Let’s Go** : an amnesiac Anakin Skywalker goes to Obi-Wan for help, but is faced with a nasty surprise when the twins turn up with a demon by their side.

**The Hero With No Fear** : in the finale of Celestial Wars, the war between the supernatural and humanity comes to a head. Darth Vader is faced with a difficult choice when it comes down to him and Darth Sidious in the final battle.

**The Life and Times of Obi-Wan Kenobi** : a study of General Kenobi’s life before Anakin Skywalker and Co. Special Guest Star Liam Neeson is Qui-Gon Jinn.

**Oops (I did it again)** : In the first episode of Occult Wars, orphan Rey of Nowhere finds a familiar looking car.

**Rite of Passage** : the nephilim Kylo Ren is on the loose, Luke Skywalker is nowhere to be found, and the angel Padme visits from heaven.

**Red Sky in Mourning** : a trail of mysterious cattle deaths lead the Skywalker twins into a world of pagan gods and monsters.

  
**The French Mistake** : an atypical episode sees the Skywalker twins swapping places with themselves in alternate universes. Featuring a very confused Han Solo, several angry Jedi Masters, and the fall of the Galactic Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to roast me to hell and back for this-- I know I deserve it.


End file.
